A Christmas Kiss
by Wishesdocometrue
Summary: I know this is late, but please read. It's a little Christmas kiss in Brennan's office. BB


_I found this lying on my computer so I decided to put it up. It might be late, but who cares. It's about Booth and Brennan._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_

For Temperance Brennan, Christmas was just December 25th. She would just treat that day like any other normal day. She would wake up, go to work, work on some bones and then come back home and go to sleep. And sometime between all that she would work on her latest novel. But for the past two years Temperance hasn't been able to accomplish those things on Christmas due to the fact her friend and partner Seeley Booth has been trying to bring his Bones into the Christmas spirit. Before Booth came, Brennan could never stand Christmas. It was one of the worst holidays to her. But now, she doesn't hate Christmas that much. Sure there is some hate for the holiday but slowly Brennan would soon find out about the true meaning of Christmas.

"Come on Bones, its just eggnog."

"No, it's a yellow tasteless drink that people drink during this holiday season."

"Just one sip Bones, that's all I'm asking."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because people who drink this believe in Christmas while I do not and I should be allowed not to drink that." She pointed at the mug Booth was holding in his hand.

It was December 23rd and Brennan and Booth were at each others throats again until Brennan's friend Angela Montenegro walked in Brennan's office with a huge Macy's bag full of Christmas decorations. "Morning Sweetie, morning Booth" Angela said. Brennan and Booth said a hello and went back to arguing. Angela put down the bag and started to take out decorations to put around in Brennan's office. In her mind she was counting the seconds on how it took for Brennan to realize what Angela was doing. It took a full eleven seconds until Angela heard Brennan call out her name.

"Ange, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you into the Christmas spirit sweetie. Your room is the last one I need to decorate."

"Angela, you know I don't believe in Christmas."

"I know Sweetie, but it's for your own good."

Brennan knew she wouldn't be able to change Angela's mind so she just shrugged. Booth started to look upset.

"You're letting Angela decorate your office with tinsel and Santa's but you won't have a little sip of eggnog?"

"Well I know Angela will later change my mind while you can never do that to me."

Booth then started yelling at Brennan while waving the mug around and some of the drink fell and landed on the carpeting. "Great Booth, you just ruined the carpet" Brennan exclaimed and ran out of the office to get some paper towels. Booth put down the mug down Brennan's desk and ran after her. This was the moment Angela was waiting for. She grabbed something out from the bottom of the bag and stuck it up in the garland that was hanging on Brennan's roof. She continued to decorate when Brennan and Booth came back in with wet and dry paper towels, yelling at each other about the incident.

"If it wasn't for you bringing in that eggnog and asking me to drink it, I wouldn't have this huge stain on my floor."

"Well if you would have just drunk some of the eggnog, the stain wouldn't be there in the first place."

_Ah, young love_ Angela thought in her head while finishing the last touches. "I'm done sweetie, if you need anything I'll be in my office." Brennan looked up. Her office looked like a Christmas tree. Ornaments and garland were hanging from her ceiling, stuffed toys of Santa, reindeer and snowmen were on her shelves and a little Christmas tree was standing next to her couch. "But Ange, I never said you could decorate my office." But Brennan was too late. Angela was already gone. "Well, at least your office is dressed like a Christmas tree. Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year Bones, you should really get into it." Before Brennan could reply, Booth's phone started to ring. "Booth" he said into the phone. He paced a couple of steps until he hung up. Brennan walked over to Booth. "Do we have a case?" "Yeah, we have to go." Then they heard a voice. "Not until you kiss under the mistletoe you stepped under." Brennan and Booth looked up to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. "Not now Ange" Brennan said. But before Brennan could do any harm to Angela, Angela pushed her best friend towards the hunky FBI agent and their lips accidentally crashed against each other. Booth then wrapped his arms around Brennan and pulled her a bit closer. Brennan then wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Angela took a deep sigh while looking at the beautiful sight and decided that it was time for her t exit. It was time that both of them to take control of their love life. The pair didn't notice Angela leave and broke apart from each other a couple of moments later. "Umm wow, Bones that was amazing!" Brennan was still in shock and couldn't reply. "Um Booth…don't we have a case?" "Um…right…then I guess…we should go right?" Brennan nodded and grabbed her things then rushed out of the door. _This has to be the best early Christmas present I've ever had_ Booth thought as he exited Brennan's office.

_Like it? Luv it? I just thought that this piece of work should be posted so it can feel some love so please rate by clicking that button on the bottom left hand corner. Plz!!_

_xox_


End file.
